


Bang dream random tropes roulette

by Valki (Valkireon)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Characters and Relationships to be added as they appear, Gen, Mecha, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Updates, since it's kinda random, some characters might be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkireon/pseuds/Valki
Summary: I wanted to get back into writing so I started this random thing. For each chapter I go to tvtropes and click the random trope button and then write something that contains that trope.latest chapter: Trope: Char clone. Kokoro became a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam and now Misaki has to deal with the results of that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bang dream random tropes roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope: Char clone. Kokoro became a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam and now Misaki has to deal with the results of that.

Misaki didn't remember how she ended in this situation and being honest, it didn't really matter.

What was important was that she needed to keep moving to survive. Misaki reached forward in her small cockpit and pressed buttons and moved switches at random trying to make her real sized recreation of the RX-78-2 Gundam move out of the way of the machine gun fire from the, also real size, recreation of the MS-06S Zaku II painted in red that was firing at her.

"I should have expected an attack like that wasn't going to be enough to bring down the white devil" said the pilot from the red mobile suit through the communication channel.

Misaki somehow avoided the fire from the Zaku and managed to maneuver the Gundam behind the cover of some rocks, after confirming she was safe she pressed a few buttons.

"Kokoro! This isn't funny, that's live ammunition!" responded Misaki somehow figuring out how to use the Gundam's communication system.

"Okusawa-sama" came the voice from the suits from a different channel "we assure you that although the mobile suits are faithful recreations, their fire power shouldn't be enough to pose any danger to you or Kokoro-sama"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Misaki as she turned to look at the impact craters created by the machine gun fire from the Zaku's machine gun "those look dangerous enough to me!"

After a little bit of radio silence, the voice of the suits returned "We might have made a mistake while calibrating mobile suits."

"You might have!?"

"As you already know Kokoro-sama got interested in mechas after hearing Yamato-sama of Pastel*Palettes talking about them, her interest in the Mobile Suit Gundam series grew quickly, she asked for this two mobile suits to be made, after we finished constructing her standard Zaku II, she decided to paint it red and that might have messed with the mobile suits" explained the suit.

"How does some paint mess up with a giant robot's specifications?"

Having waited enough Kokoro decided to make her move and fired her A2 MS Bazooka at the Gundam's hiding place, destroying the rocks Misaki was hiding behind.

"How do you expect to defeat me when you are still grounded by your frown Misaki, humanity has to evolve into a race filled with smiles" said Kokoro as she dropped the bazooka and took out her Heat-Hawk, a super-heated axe that can cut through the armor of mobile suits, and charged against the Gundam.

Screaming Misaki pressed a few random buttons making the Gundam take out it's beam saber and crashed it against the Zaku's axe.

"Impressive" said Kokoro "even though you have yet to master the power of smiles you managed to stop my attack"

"Power of..... Fine, let's do it your way Kokoro" said Misaki shaking her head. As she pressed more buttons she started to understand the Gundam's controls.

As the Gundam placed more weight behind its swing Kokoro used the opportunity to move back and make the Gundam lose its balance, taking a step back the Zaku jumped in the air and planted a kick directly on the Gundam's chest.

"Humanity has for too long worried about pointless things like jealousy or sadness. Only by freeing themselves from the shackles of worrying will they finally learn to smile" said Kokoro as she prepared to continue her assault.

"That may be true, but sometimes worrying is ok" countered Misaki as she surprised Kokoro by firing the vulcan gun on the Gundam's head and charging towards the Zaku "like when you worry if your friend is ok after learning they have some sickness"

"If my friend were sick, I would visit them and warm them up with my smile!" answered Kokoro as she repelled Misaki's tackle with one of her own using her shoulder shield.

"But sometimes you can't visit your friend to make sure they are ok and you can't help but worry"

The mobile suits collided, the force of the impact sending them far away from each other. Using her new found distance from Kokoro, Misaki reached and picked up her beam rifle and fired at Kokoro.

Kokoro, just having a moment to react, used her shoulder shield to absorb the beam, the shield melting from the heat of the shot.

"If that happens you can just call them and share your smile to make them feel better" rebutted Kokoro.

Kokoro managed to raise her machine gun that she was still carrying, and fire at the Gundam, destroying its head and severing its left arm.

"Ahhhh!!!" screamed Misaki as the cockpit shook from the explosion, but she didn't let that stop her from firing with the beam rifle she was still holding in the Gundam's right arm, destroying the Zaku's machine gun and forcing Kokoro to flee into the hangar where they had gotten into the mobile suits to begin with.

Misaki used the opportunity to assess her situation. "Everything's still fine, she just managed to destroy my main camera" said Misaki as she pursued Kokoro.

"Okusawa-sama, we think this might have gone too far" said the voice of the suits from the communicator.

"Can it, I can take her down right here" said Misaki as she had gotten absorbed by the situation and cut the communication channel to the suits.

Misaki entered the hangar slowly, looking around for the red Zaku with her remaining cameras, slowly walking to the center of the hangar.

Suddenly Misaki sensed something on the back of her head and quickly raised her remaining arm towards the ceiling, firing a laser shot that impacted the Zaku that laid in wait on the ceiling to ambush the Gundam. The Zaku fell down firing it's head vulcan which destroyed the Gundam's right leg making it fall to the ground, but the laser shot from the Gundam had struck true, piercing the Zaku's cockpit and as soon as the red mobile suit touched the ground it exploded in a ball of fire.

Finally taking a second to breathe Misaki realized what she had just done "Kokoro!!!" screamed Misaki in a panic as she opened the cockpit and quickly getting down from the Gundam running towards the fire to look for her friend, only for her to be tackled to the ground by a yellow blob.

"Misaki!!! That was so much fun!" said Kokoro as she hugged Misaki.

Misaki looked at the girl, she was wearing a weird mask but that was the least important thing at the moment. Misaki started crying as she hugged Kokoro with all her might.

"How? I-I thought… you had…" said Misaki between sobs.

"I placed the Zaku on auto pilot and prepared to ambush you Misaki" answered Kokoro but then she noticed the tears coming out of Misaki's eyes "Misaki? Why are you crying? Didn't you have fun as well?" asked a confused Kokoro.

"I-I thought that you…. in the fire…. I was so worried!" managed to say Misaki as she continued to cry in relief.

"There, there" said Kokoro as she removed her perfect recreation of Char Aznable's mask and slowly caressed Misaki's head "sometimes you can't help but be worried"

The two of them stayed together for a long while, even after the sprinklers went off to put out the fire from the Zaku.

The suits later decided that the next time Kokoro asked for something similar to this, they would rather create a virtual world instead of a giant robot.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when this will get updated, but thanks for reading!


End file.
